Henderson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,703 relates to a corrosion resistance amorphous metal alloy containing chromium and molybdenum. Silicon is only a trace element, and it is not an intentional addition.
Vreeland U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,493 is concerned with a chromium nickel metallic alloy. The alloy is utilized to withstand seawater corrosion, and no reference is made to any high temperature oxidation resistance or the nature of the oxides formed. Silicon is added mainly to deoxidize the melt and promote fluidity during the casting of the alloy.
Brill et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,623 relates to a Ni-Cr-Fe austenitic metallic alloy containing several elements including 0.5% to 2.0% silicon and less than 0.1% molybdenum.
Sawaragi et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,215 describes a high temperature, high strength steel alloy. Sridhar U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,023 relates to a nickel base alloy for use in oxidizing aqueous acidic environments.